


Überleben nach der Apokalypse

by Antonio_Mangolis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Milking, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonio_Mangolis/pseuds/Antonio_Mangolis
Summary: Du bist eine Frau, welche irgendwie die Apokalypse überlebt hat, ohne sie richtig Mitzubekommen.Auf der Suche nach Essen begibt sie sich zu einem "verlassenen" Bauernhof und tritt dort in eine Falle.Der Aufsteller der Falle sieht nun die Chance, endlich eine Milchkuh für seinen Stall zu bekommen.





	Überleben nach der Apokalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist eigentlich Teil eines kleinen Chose Yourself Text Games, welches ich vor kurzen mal angefangen habe.  
> Der Text wurde etwas umgeschrieben um ihn als Fließtext hochzuladen. Da es mein erster Text überhaupt ist, würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen.

HUNGER!

Der erste Gedanke an diesem Morgen, wie auch an dem davor.  
Zuletzt hattest du vor zwei Tagen etwas zu essen und das war nur eine Dose Bohnen, welche über einem kleinen Feuer zubereitet wurde.  
Seit die Welt vor die Hunde ging, ist Nahrung eine Mangelware. Hättest du dich für das was in der Welt passiert mehr Interessiert wüsstest du vielleicht auch warum. Aber du warst nur mit dir selbst, Shoppen und deinem Beauty-Blog beschäftigt mehr hat dich nicht interessiert. Als die Krise losging hast du das auf erst mal total verpasst, immerhin hast du es später noch aus der Stadt geschafft in der du Lebtest, bevor du Opfer einer der Gruppierungen wurdest die versuchten die Macht in der Stadt an sich zu reißen. Du hast dich daraufhin zum Wald durchgeschlagen und dort ein Lager in der nähe eines kleinen Baches aufgeschlagen, damit ist zumindest mal die Versorgung mit Wasser gewährleistet, nur Nahrung bleibt ein Problem.  
Nun bewegst du dich jetzt auch erst mal zu diesem Bach um etwas zu Trinken, während du dir deinen nächsten Schritt überlegst.

In der Stadt drei Kilometer Richtung Westen sollte es sicher was zu essen geben, aber die Machtkämpfe dort machen dir sorgen.  
Im Wald in der Nähe lässt sich sicher auch was zu Essen finden, nur bist du dir nicht sicher ob deine Pflanzenkenntnisse ausreichen. Eigentlich ist es sogar nur raten was du essen kannst und was nicht.  
Der verlassene Bauernhof im Süden wäre auch noch da, allerdings hast du keine Ahnung ob er immer noch Verlassen ist und ob es da überhaupt was zu essen gibt.

Wohin sollst du dich nun begeben?

Nach einigem hin und her, denkst du, dass du es erst mal mit dem Bauernhof versuchen solltest. Falls dort nichts ist kannst du immer noch woanders suchen.

Kurz nachdem du den Wald verlassen hast, siehst du bereits den verlassenen Bauernhof.  
Er scheint aus mehreren Gebäuden zu bestehen davon zwei Wohngebäude, mehrere Ställe, Lagerräume und Garagen, welche um einen betonierten Hof herum errichtet wurden.

Als du durch das verfallene Holztor schreitest, siehst du zu deiner linken hinter einer Mauer mit einem Durchgang Bäume, es scheinen Apfelbäume zu sein. Bei diesem Anblick meldet sich dein Magen lautstark zu Wort.

Vom Hunger getrieben und jegliche Vorsicht vergessen, stürmst du durch den Durchgang in Richtung der Apfelbäume.  
Kaum hast du ihn durchquert trittst du im Gras der dahinterliegenden Wiese auf etwas komischen, noch bevor du darüber nachdenken kannst, spürst du bereits einen Schmerz im linken Bein.  
‚Scheiße‘ denkst du nur noch in dem Moment wo du schon hinfällst, dein Linkes Bein immer noch schmerzend, zieht etwas hinter sich her und du hörst das Geräusch einer Kette.

Der Schmerz lässt recht schnell nach und du hast nur noch ein starkes, leicht schmerzendes, Druckgefühl am linken Bein. Weshalb du mal nachsiehst was dort ist.  
An deinem Bein hängt etwas, was irgendwie aussieht wie eine alte Bärenfalle, nur dass der Reif nicht mit Zähnen besetzt, sondern gepolstert mit grünen Stoff und ca. fünf Zentimeter breit ist. Eine Lebend-Falle, welche das Opfer festhalten, aber nicht verletzten soll. Scheiße! Die Falle ist zudem im Boden verankert.

Erstmal schaust du ob du dich irgendwie befreien kannst.  
Du versuchst mit aller Kraft die Falle zu öffnen, aber sie rührt sich keinen Millimeter.  
Dir fällt noch auf, dass man mit einem Schlüssel wohl die Spannung lösen kann.  
Jedoch hast du nichts zu Hand um damit zu versuchen das Schloss zu knacken, auch findest du nichts in der erreichbaren Umgebung um zu versuchen die Falle aufzuhebeln.

Daraufhin untersuchst du die Verankerung der Falle im Boden und versuchst du auch sie aus dem Boden zu lösen. Nichts.  
Beim untersuchen der Erde um die Verankerung bemerkst du, dass diese sehr fest ist. Ohne ein vernünftige Hilfsmittel zum auszugraben wirst du hier nicht weit kommen.

Verzweifelt und ohne weitere Optionen kauerst du dich zusammen und weinst leise vor dich hin. Wie konntest du nur so blöd sein und ohne zu denken in so eine Falle treten fragst du dich.  
Du weißt nicht wie lange du schon zusammengekauert dort herumliegst, aber auf einmal hörst du ein Geräusch hinter dir.  
Vorsichtig bewegst hebst du den Kopf um in die Richtung des Geräuschs zu schauen und entdeckst dort einen kräftigen Kerl gute zwei Meter groß , entweder trainiert er jeden Tag oder übt einen echt anstrengenden Beruf aus, denn seine Muskeln sind echt gut aufgebaut.  
Abgesehen von der Jeans Latzhose und den Lederstiefeln scheint er keine Kleidung zu tragen, weshalb dir seine Oberkörpermuskulatur besonders auffällt. Sowie sein kurzes dunkles Haar und stechend blaue Augen, welche dich lüstern anstarren.  
Dir wird ganz heiß und es fängt in deinem Unterleib an zu ziehen.  
Nein! Das darf jetzt nicht sein, du musst dich konzentrieren, er könnte den Schlüssel haben. Was sollst du nur tun?

Du könntest mit im flirten, vielleicht lässt er dich ja dann gehen oder er öffnet zumindest die Falle und du kannst versuchen zu Fliehen. Ihn Angreifen wäre auch eine Option.

‚Damit rechnet er sicher nicht‘, denkst du als du versuchst ihn anzugreifen, das Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite wägend. Der Plan war ihn anzuspringen, um ihn mit deinem Gewicht umzuwerfen und dann schnell den Schlüssel zu suchen.  
Jedoch hast du die Länge der Kette überschätzt und wirst vorher von deinem linken Bein zurückgehalten und stürzt fast wieder auf den Boden, er fängt dich jedoch ohne Probleme auf.  
Noch bevor du richtig realisiert hast wie dämlich dein Plan war, spürst du seine Faust in deinem Bauch. Es tut weh und du kannst schnappst. Bevor dir schwarz vor Augen wird denkst du noch: ,Scheiße das war es für mich.‘

Langsam erwachst du aus deiner Ohnmacht, immer noch leicht benommen. Dir ist ein wenig kalt, aber der weiche Untergrund auf dem du liegst fühlt sich so angenehm an, du würdest am liebsten weiterschlafen, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen deine Position anpassen...  
Da bemerkst du, dass sich deine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen lassen. Mit einem mal bist du hellwach.  
Du liegst auf einer mit weichem rosa Stoff bezogenen Holzbank. Deine Arme hängen links und rechts herunter und scheinen mit Ledermanschetten befestigt wurden zu sein. Auch deine Beine scheinen in einer breitbeinigen Position mit Ledermanschetten am Boden befestigt zu sein.  
Alles sitzt ziemlich straff und du kannst dich nur ein paar Zentimeter hin und her bewegen.  
Anscheinend befindest du dich in einem kleineren Stall, sonst gibt es allerdings nichts besonderes zu entdecken.

Ein Windhauch der kurz über dich zieht, macht dir erst bewusst, dass du komplett nackt bist.  
Leise fängst du an zu weinen, als Schritte hinter dir zu hören sind.  
Nach einer Drehung deines Kopf, so gut es geht, siehst durch deine wässrigen Augen wieder diesen Kerl hinter dir. Offenbar mit einer Schüssel in der Hand.  
Er nährt sich dir und stellt die Schüssel unter deinem Kopf, in ihr befindet sich ein wässriger Brei.  
Dein Kopf wird von ihm langsam in Richtung der Schüssel gedrückt und sagt: „Iss.“  
Ein Magengrummeln von dir in diesem Moment und es ist dir wird wieder bewusst wie hungrig du eigentlich bist, ohne weiter nachzudenken fängst du an zu essen. Es schmeckt nicht wirklich toll, aber deinem Magen scheint es zu gefallen.  
Während du isst fängt der Kerl an deinen Kopf und deinen rücken zu streichen und sagt: „Brav machst du das.“ Dein Körper spielt schon wieder verrückt. Dir wird heiß und da ist auch schon wieder dieses Ziehen im Unterleib, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein.  
Er streichelt dich weiter und sagt dabei: „Ja, eine ganz brave bist du. Ganz brav. Du wirst eine gute kleine Milchkuh abgeben nicht war? Das wird dir sicher gefallen.“  
‚Milchkuh? Was redet der Kerl da eigentlich ich bin doch kein Tier, ist der verrückt?‘, denkst du dir als du ihn so reden hörst, doch er redet weiter.  
„Ja, meine kleine. Ich werde dich richtig gut schwängern, bis dein Bauch rund und deine Brüste groß und voller Milch sind. Dann werde ich dich kleine Milchkuh jeden Tag schön melken. Das wird dir sicher gefallen.“  
‚Schwängern? Melken? Oh nein das ist ein richtig perverser, ich muss hier raus‘, denkst du und bemerkst, dass dich der Gedanke von ihm gezüchtet und gemelkt zu werden doch irgendwie ganz heiß macht und du langsam feucht wirst.

Ohne es zu merken, hast du bereits die ganze Schale mit dem Brei leer geleckt. Daraufhin stellt er die Schüssel auf den Boden und sagt: „So dann wollen wir dich jetzt mal schwängern meine kleine Milchkuh.“  
„Nein! Bitte nicht!“, flehst du und zerrst an den Manschetten, die jedoch nicht nachgeben. Er läuft hinter dich und streicht deinen Hintern. Du willst es nicht, wirst aber trotzdem immer feuchter und denkst dir: ‚Das kann doch nicht sein.‘  
„Nein! Stop! Ich will das nicht!“, rufst du. Doch er lässt nicht ab von dir, und schiebt dir langsam zwei seiner Finger in deine feuchte Möse.  
„Nein! Nein! Nein!“, wimmerst du als du spürst wie seine Finger sich in dir bewegen.  
„Uhh, du bist ja schon richtig nass meine süße kleine Milchkuh. Das scheint dir richtig zu gefallen. Du willst also wirklich schön von mir geschwängert und gemelkt werden, so mag ich das“, sagt er, während er anfängt dich hart mit den fingern zu penetrieren.  
„Nein!“, stöhnst du und bemerkst, dass dies wahrscheinlich deine letzte Chance ist hier weg zu kommen, du beginnst heftig an den Manschetten zu ziehen und zu zerren und rufst so laut du kannst um Hilfe.  
Dies scheint ihm nicht zu gefallen. Er schlägt dir richtig kräftig auf den Hintern, dass es nur so brennt. Dir entweicht ein Schmerzensschrei, deine tränen fangen richtig an zu fließen und du hörst auf dich zu bewegen.  
Er geht um dich herum und packt dir ein dickes zusammengerolltes Tuch in den Mund, welches er hinter deinem Kopf zusammenbindet. Durch den Knebel kannst du nun nicht mehr sprechen.  
„Du wolltest ja nicht brav sein, du unartige kleine Milchkuh. Jetzt muss ich dich bestrafen“, sagt er und fängt an dir den Hintern zu versohlen.  
Dir wird die Ausweglosigkeit deiner Situation voll bewusst und du kannst nur noch wimmern während die Tränen in strömen fließen.  
Als er fertig damit ist dir den hinter zu versohlen brennt dieser richtig und er fängt an ihn liebevoll zu streicheln. Dein Körper reagiert darauf heftig und du wirst noch feuchter. Die Scham ist für dich fast unerträglich, wie kann dein eigener Körper dich so verraten?  
Während er dich so streichelt hörst du, wie er mit der anderen Hand die Knöpfe der Träger seiner Hose öffnet und diese daraufhin seinen Körper hinabrutscht.  
Du weißt, was jetzt kommt und fängst an am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
„Ganz ruhig kleines. Ich bin mir sicher es wird dir gefallen“, sagt er während er mit der einen Hand weiter deinen Hintern streichelt. Du spürst den Rücken der andern Hand an deinen Hintern, kurz bevor du die Spitze seines Gliedes an deiner feuchten Öffnung spürst. Er reibt sie ein wenig an deinen Schamlippen, während er sich über dich beugt und ein wenig an dein Ohr knabbert. „Jetzt wirst du geschwängert meine kleine süße Milchkuh“, flüstert er dir ins Ohr, bevor er mit einem Stoß tief ich dich eindringt.  
Er fühlt sich richtig groß an und hart wie ein Stahlbolzen und doch so geschmeidig und richtig heiß. Beim einführen rutscht er durch deine Feuchtigkeit richtig schön in dich rein. Er dehnt dich gut aus und du fühlst dich richtig ausgefüllt, als müsste es so sein. Du kannst ein Stöhnen einfach nicht unterdrücken.  
„Na, ich sagte doch es wird dir gefallen meine kleine versaute Milchkuh“, als er das sagt läufst du vor Scham richtig rot an. Du weißt einfach nicht wie es sein kann, dass es dich so richtig anmacht völlig wehrlos einfach von ihm genommen zu werden.  
Mit langsamen tiefen Stößen bearbeitet er dich, so dass sich deine Möse immer wieder etwas zusammenziehen kann, um dann wieder ausgedehnt zu werden. Dabei legt er seinen Oberkörper auf deinem Rücken ab und du spürst seine stahlharten Muskeln und seine Wärme über dir. Es verursacht ein seltsames wolliges und geborgenes Gefühl, dass du dir in dieser Situation nicht vorstellen konntest.  
Seine Hände wandern langsam deinen Hintern hinauf über die Hüfte bis zu deinen Titten, die er langsam streicht und knetet. Dabei rutschen sie auch über den weichen Bezug der Bank, was sie nochmals richtig stimuliert, deine Nippel sind bereits stahlhart und extrem empfindlich. Du hast das Gefühl jede Faser des Bezugs mit ihnen zu spüren. Es ist dir unmöglich zu begreifen, warum dein Körper so darauf reagiert. Dein stöhnen wird ungewollt auch immer heftiger, während er dir immer wieder sachte in den Nacken atmet, an deinen Ohrläppchen kaut oder dir immer wieder ins Ohr flüstert, was für eine süße kleine geile Milchkuh du wirst, wie er dich schwängern und melken wird. Sein Becken streicht durch die langsamen Bewegungen ganz langsam über deinen wunden Hintern. In deinem Kopf wird es immer nebliger und du kannst langsam keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die Lust überkommt dich immer mehr. Mit der einen Hand fängt er nun an deine Nippel zu zwacken und an ihnen zu ziehen. Dein stöhnen wird dabei immer lauter und langsam baut sich eine richtige Hitze in dir auf, die andere Hand wandert langsam unter dir durch von deinen Titten über den Bauch weiter nach unten. Du spürst durch sein Gewicht auf dir jede Bewegung der Hand auf ihrem Weg, schließlich erreicht sie ihr Ziel und er fängt an mit ihr deinen Kitzler zu bearbeiten, mal sanfter, mal härter. Die Hitze steigt immer weiter in dir auf und staut sich während er dich so am ganzen Körper bearbeitet. Du hast schon längst vergessen in was für einer Situation du hier eigentlich bist.  
Die Lust kontrolliert dich. Dein lustvolles stöhnen ist schon richtig laut in den Knebel rein. Sein Atem, seine Hände, die Muskeln von ihm die über deinen Rücken streifen, das macht dich alles richtig an und er flüstert dir ins Ohr: „Komm für mich, meine kleine versaute Milchkuh.“ Anschließend beißt dir ins Ohr. Da kannst du es nicht mehr halten. Eine Welle von Hitze und Lust durchwandert deinen ganzen Körper. Jeder einzelne Muskel spannt sich an und lässt wieder locker. Das Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich. Dein Kopf ist total vernebelt wie von rosa Wolken umhüllt. Du kannst nur noch deinen Körper und seinen spüren, mit denken ist nicht mehr viel.  
Er hat aufgehört sich zu bewegen als du zu deinem Höhepunkt gekommen bist und richtet sich nun langsam von dir auf. Denn er ist noch lange nicht mit dir fertig. Seine Hände packen jetzt deine Hüfte und er fängt mit einem kräftigen stoß an dich jetzt richtig zu ficken.  
Wie ein ganzer Waldbrand an jeder einzelnen Pore deiner Möse durchflutete dich dabei plötzlich eine unglaubliche Hitze. Durch den Orgasmus bist du so empfindlich geworden, dass du das Gefühl hast jeden Millimeter von seinem Schwanz in dir genauestens zu spüren. Als er beginnt dich jetzt mit immer kräftigen schnellen Stößen richtig hart ran zunehmen. Seine Eier und sein Becken klatschen dabei laut und kräftig gehen deinen wunden Hinter, was ebenfalls ein brennen durch deinen Körper schickt. Während dein Bauch, deine Brüste und deine Nippel richtig über den weichen Stoff der Bank scheuern. Du kannst es einfach nicht glauben, dass sich bereits wieder diese massive Hitze in dir anstaut und du einfach nur noch verrückt vor Lust bist. Frei von Ängsten und Sorgen. Ohne den Knebel würdest du deine Lust über viele Kilometer hinweg hinausschreien, völlig ungezügelt und ohne Ende. Schon merkst du wie sich der nächste Höhepunkt anbahnt.  
Seine Stöße werden noch schneller und kräftiger. Mit einem mal ist er da, dein zweiter Höhepunkt. Dein Kopf wird dieses mal ganz leer und leicht. Deine Möse pulsiert und zieht sich rhythmisch zusammen, als wenn du jeden einzelnen Tropfen seines Safts aus ihm heraus melken willst. Du spürst wie auch sein Schwanz anfängt zu pulsieren und da ist es auch schon das geile Gefühl, wie seine heiße Sahne tief in dich hinein geschossen wird. Es fühlt sich so geil an, du fühlst dich rundum befriedigt und hast noch eine kurze Vision wie du schwanger bist. Bevor du vor Erschöpfung wieder in die Dunkelheit gleitest.

Das entspannende surrende Geräusch weckt dich aus deinem Schlafe. Nun wo du etwas wacher bist spürst du auch das Ziehen der Pumpen an deinen Brüsten und wie die Milch aus ihnen gezogen wird.  
Du siehst dich in deinem Stall um und dort an der Wand gelehnt steht er. Seinen Namen weißt du noch nicht einmal, aber er ist dein Gott. Mit einem Muh machst du auf dich aufmerksam und wackelst verführerisch mit deinem Hintern.  
„Na, du brauchst es wohl wieder mal ganz dringend, meine kleine Milchkuh“, sagt er mit einem grinsen, als er hinter dich tritt, seine Hose auszieht und anfängt es dir kräftig zu besorgen.  
Du fühlst dich hier wie im Himmel.  
Wie lange du schon hier bist, weißt du nicht. Aber du bist bereits zum zweiten mal schön rund und schwanger.  
Am Anfang war es für dich ungewohnt und du wolltest es nicht, doch mittlerweile ist es deine Welt. Den ganzen Tag schlafen und nur wach sein, zum essen, trinken, ficken und gemelkt werden. Keine Sorgen und Ängste, die Außenwelt schon ganz vergessen wie ein Traum in weiter ferne.  
Nichts anderes willst du mehr oder könntest es dir vorstellen.


End file.
